edelsteentriologiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gottfried John
Gottfried John (* 29. Augustus 1942 in Berlin, † 1. September 2014 ) was een duitse Acteur, die in de Verfilming van Robijnrood de Rol van Dr. Jacob White speelde. Leven Gottfried John's vader is onbekend. Sinds zijn moeder werd beroofd van bewaring, groeide hij op in woningen. Nadat hij had geleefd 1960-1962 in Parijs, keerde hij terug naar Berlijn, waar hij nam acteerlessen. Hij speelde in theaters in Berlijn, Hannover, Krefeld en Heidelberg. Zijn eerste film was "Jaider - de eenzame strijder". In 1995 speelde hij zelfs in een James Bond film met wat zijn internationale doorbraak gemarkeerd. In 2000 ontving hij de Beierse Film Award voor Beste Mannelijke Bijrol voor zijn rol van Julius Caesar in Asterix film. In 2010, John woonde in België Kelmis, verhuisde hij naar de Ammersee. Op 1 september 2014, stierf hij in de buurt van München aan kanker. Filmografie (Selectie) * 1971: Jaider – der einsame Jäger * 1973: Welt am Draht * 1975: Mutter Küsters Fahrt zum Himmel * 1976: Derrick – Das Superding * 1977: Bolwieser * 1977: Edwards Film * 1977: Und Rosa und Marilyn und … * 1978: Despair – Eine Reise ins Licht * 1978: Fedora * 1978: 1982: Gutenbach * 1978: In einem Jahr mit 13 Monden * 1978: Wo die Liebe hinfällt * 1979: Die Ehe der Maria Braun * 1979: Die große Flatter * 1979: Die Ratten * 1980: Berlin Alexanderplatz * 1980: Reiseabrechnung * 1980: Lili Marleen * 1982: Ente oder Trente * 1982: Bartholomé oder die Rückkehr der weißen Götter * 1983: Die Matrosen von Kronstadt * 1984: Super * 1984: Die Mitläufer * 1984: Chinese Boxes * 1985: Die Schwärmer * 1985: Verworrene Bilanzen * 1985: Otto – Der Film * 1986: Pattbergs Erbe * 1986: Bluterbe * 1986: Das Gehirn zu Pferde * 1986: Franza * 1988: Blue Blood. Leben und Sterben in der Society * 1988: Schön war die Zeit * 1989: Ein Fall für zwei – Seitensprung * 1989: Allein gegen die Mafia * 1990: Der achte Tag * 1990: Night of the Fox * 1990: Hotel zur Unsterblichkeit * 1990: Drehort Pfarrhaus * 1990: Allein gegen die Mafia 5 * 1991: Verfehlung * 1991: Ich schenk' Dir die Sterne … * 1991: Pakt mit dem Tod * 1992: Die Verfehlung * 1992: Die Zeit danach * 1993: Novalis – die blaue Blume * 1993: Das Sahara-Projekt * 1994: Die Bibel – Abraham * 1994: Baldipata * 1994: Elfenbein * 1994: Tödliches Netz * 1994: Die Falle * 1995: James Bond 007 – Goldeneye * 1995: Institute Benjamenta / This Dream People Call Human Life * 1995: Ein letzter Wille * 1996: Der Unhold * 1996: Brüder auf Leben und Tod * 1996: Bedrohliche Schatten * 1996: Beckmann und Markowski: Im Zwiespalt der Gefühle * 1998: Bin ich schön? * 1998: Mein zweites Leben * 1998: Glatteis * 1999: Asterix und Obelix gegen Caesar * 1999: Balzac – Ein Leben voller Leidenschaft * 1999: Teuflischer Engel * 1999: Beckmann und Markowski: Gehetzt * 2000: Maria Magdalena * 2000: Lebenszeichen – Proof of Life * 2002: Nancy & Frank – A Manhattan Love Story * 2002: Churchill – The Gathering Storm * 2002: Der Solist – In eigener Sache * 2003: Sams in Gefahr * 2003: Augustus – Mein Vater der Kaiser * 2003: Im Visier des Bösen * 2004: Cowgirl * 2004: Julie – Agentin des Königs * 2004: Die schöne Braut in Schwarz * 2004: Renzo e Lucia * 2005: The Piano Tuner of Earthquakes * 2006: Störtebeker * 2007: Das Papst-Attentat * 2007: Das zweite Leben * 2009: John Rabe * 2009: Rumpelstilzchen * 2010: Aghet – Ein Völkermord * 2010: Das Leben ist zu lang * 2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 * 2011: Die Löwin * 2011: Liebe und Tod auf Java * 2013: Rubinrot Awards * 1982: Großer Bad-Hersfeld-Preis für die Rolle als Jago in Othello * 2000: Bayerischer Filmpreis für Asterix & Obelix gegen Caesar (Bester Nebendarsteller) * 2004: Euregio Filmball Bester Euregio-Schauspieler * 2006: DIVA-Award in der Kategorie European Award (Hall of Fame)